User blog:Saikou The Lewd King/2kki Character Master List
So in Yume Nikki, seems like every single entity that even remotely look like characters have been identified and named by the Fandom already. But it's not the case for 2kki, probably due to the ridiculous amount of characters present. Let's try that anyway, shall we? It might be used for a revamp of the minor characters page (and maybe making pages for individual characters, idk why we don't do that) Big WIP So what the fuck is a "layer"? It's basically what I use to split characters further. It represents how "deep" a character is within the dream world. It relates to the minimum amount of worlds you have to go through in order to reach this world, with the Nexus being the center. 1st layer is Nexus Worlds, 2nd layer is worlds connected to Nexus Worlds, 3rd layer is worlds connected to those, etc. It takes into account the absolute shortest route to the world, regardless of the conditions necessary in order to travel such a path. A character's "layer" listed here is based on which world they appear in, no matter the capacity, is the closest to the Nexus. An exception is made for isolated parts of worlds. If traveling between these two parts is impossible in any circumstances outside of the Bat effect, they can be considered as having a different "layer" than the other part of the world. For example, the Child effect part of the Hourglass Desert would be considered layer 6 while the rest would be considered layer 3. For the sake of this, Urotsuki's Dream Room is considered a Nexus world and thus layer 1. Characters that appear in the real world in any capacity are not applicable to this whole thing. Main Characters Basically characters you play as, or used to play as Urotsuki Description: Girl with short light brown hair and a purple shirt with a plaid pattern Location: Everywhere Role/Behavior: Main Playable Character Note: Freaking adorable Urotsuki Instances Nostalgic Urotsuki Description: Same as Urotsuki Location: Nostalgic House Role/Behavior: Will appear and wake Urotsuki up if she sleeps in the bed Biker Urotsuki Description: A silhouette of Urotsuki using the bike effect with glowing yellow eyes Location: Highway Role/Behavior: Will appear in the Upper Highway to knock out Urotsuki Clone Urotsuki Description: Same as Urotsuki Location: Clone Room, in the Red Brick Maze Role/Behavior: Will constantly produce clones of Urotsuki Escaped Clone Urotsuki Description: Same as Urotsuki Location: Red Sky Cliff Role/Behavior: Will be pushed off the cliff if Urotsuki interacts with her Mirror Urotsuki Description: Lighter Urotsuki with different effects Location: Day & Night Towers Role/Behavior: Will mimick Urotsuki's movement and effects Atlantic Urotsuki Description: Transparent Urotsuki Location: Atlantis Role/Behavior: None. Will make a Child Urotsuki appear with the Glasses Effect Never-Ending Urotsuki Description: Same as Urotsuki Location: Never-Ending Hallway Role/Behavior: Will send Urotsuki to an isolated area if she goes back to the right Hanged Urotsuki Description: Transparent Urotsuki with a rope around her neck Location: Closet Pinwheel Path Role/Behavior: None Puppet Urotsuki Description: A smaller, doll-like Urotsuki Location: Ocean Floor Role/Behavior: Using the glasses reveal a singular eye for each figure on her sides Ghost Child Urotsuki Description: A transparent child Urotsuki, either black or white Location: Guardians' Temple Role/Behavior: Will lead the player to interact with the back of the purple house Lonely Urotsuki Description: A transparent Urotsuki, either normal or child Location: Underwater Amusement Park Role/Behavior: Will either appear in the middle of the crowd as a child during the event, or outside and watching the real Urotsuki in her normal form Lorn Urotsuki Description: A transparent Urotsuki, either child, adult or normal Location: Lorn Tower Role/Behavior: Will briefly appear as Urotsuki sleeps in the bed, matching her current appearance Nightmare Urotsuki Description: A transparent darker Urotsuki wielding a chainsaw Location: Urotsuki's Room Role/Behavior: Will appear during the nightmare event in about half of cases, murdering the real Urotsuki Bleak Urotsuki Description: A darker Urotsuki Location: Dream Apartments] (Bleak Future) Role/Behavior: None Silhouette Urotsuki Description: A yellow silhouette Urotsuki Location: Geometry World Role/Behavior: Will point the correct path to choose if the Glasses effect is used Evolution Urotsuki Description: A giant head of Urotsuki with two floating hands Location: Chess World Role/Behavior: Will appear towards the end of the event, turning the monkey Urotsuki into regular Urotsuki before sending her back to the Chess World Others Grey Cap Boy Description: A boy in a grey hoodie, brown hair and with a grey cap Location: Bleak Future event, inside Urotsuki's Dream Apartments Role/Behavior: Allow the player to resurrect Megusuri Uri and Hakoko should they have died. Will make Urotsuki put the Chainsaw away if she attempts to attack him Note: The original protagonist of Yume 2kki, up until Version 0.036 Mini-Game A Girl Description: A girl with short blue hair and a robe of similar color Location: Console Role/Behavior: Playable Character of the unfinished Mini-Game A RBY Diamond Description: A small creature with a diamond-shaped head, who shifts color from Red, Blue to Yellow Location: Console Role/Behavior: Playable Character of the unnamed RBY Game Wavy Girl Description: A girl in a sailor fuku with short brown hair Location: Console Role/Behavior: Playable Character of ↑V↑ (Wavy Up) Itetsuki Description: A girl in an eskimo parka Location: Console Role/Behavior: Playable Character of Plated Snow Country Mount Fuji Description: Mount Fuji Location: Console Role/Behavior: Playable Character of Fuji Gimmick Runner Description: A small white spherical creature with legs and arms Location: Console Role/Behavior: Playable Character of Gimmick Runner Effect NPCs Characters that give you an effect. 1st Layer Marginal Vivid Worker Description: What the fuck Location: Library, Broken Faces Area Role/Behavior: Acts as the event of one of the book, gives the Marginal effect in the Broken Faces Area Walking Grave Description: A grave with feet Location: Graveyard World Role/Behavior: Gives the Grave effect Outline Boy Description: Outline of a boy Location: Geometry World Role/Behavior: Gives the Boy effect Bane Jack Description: A jack-in-a-box with green hair and a black hat Location: Urotsuki's Dream Apartments Role/Behavior: Gives the Spring effect Major NPCs Unique characters that are either extremely popular in the fanbase or who possess major interactions compared to other NPCs. 1st Layer Odorika Description: A girl with dark hair and a ponytail in a Chinese dress, with bandages covering her eyes and a third eye on her forehead. She is accompanied by two small rabbits wearing clothes Location: Red Streetlight World Role/Behavior: Will trigger a full-screen event when interacted with if Urotsuki is wearing the Maiko effect 'Seishonen Description: A boy with a teal shirt and blue hair, becomes a girl with red hair and later becomes a glitchy sprite Location: Urotsuki's Dream Apartments Role/Behavior: Will turn into a girl if Urotsuki equips either the Glasses effect or Invisible effect. Has a chance to become a glitchy sprite in a glitchy room 2nd Layer Elvis Masada Description: A tall pale humanoid with a thick haircut Location: Elvis Masada's Place Role/Behavior: Will play Piano when interacted with and will trigger the duet event if interacted with when the Trombone effect is worn Unique Minor NPCs Characters whose only one instance per world exists. They can appear in many worlds as long as it's relatively clear that these are the same character, just elsewhere. These characters are not as major as the previous category. Nexus Flesh Specter Description: A floating bit of flesh Location: The Nexus Role/Behavior: Appears when Urotsuki uses the Glasses effect and will teleport her to the Gray Relic World 1st Layer Shroom Bulb Description: A small amorphous blob with eyes Location: Mushroom World Role/Behavior: Allows the player to access the White Mushroom World and vice-versa Rectangle-head Neon Description: A creature with a rectangle-shaped head in a neon-like aesthetic Location: Shield Owl World (Claw Forest) Role/Behavior: Walks aimlessly and produces a sound when interacted with Sword Bear Description: A pink bear-like creature with a hole in its head wielding a sword Location: Shield Owl World (Claw Forest) & River Road Role/Behavior: Will teleport the player to the River Road, none in River Road itself Big-Eyed Frog Description: A large green creature with a smile and large eyes Location: Shield Owl World (Claw Forest) Role/Behavior: Will die if attacked by the chainsaw Pink Skull Description: A two-legged pink structure with a skull embedded into it Location: Heart World Role/Behavior: Will only appear once the player travelled between the two facing statues enough time. It will automatically flee the player and will stop if Urotsuki has the Lantern effect, as well as move closer if the Lantern effect is used. It will teleport the player to the Panel Passage if interacted with. Umbrella Lady Description: A tall figure hidden by a red umbrella Location: Heart World (Only observable from the Monster's Jaw, in the Forest World) Role/Behavior: Will stand near the Crossroad effect when observed from the Monster's Jaw Blood Worm Description: A large red worm-like creature with a singular eye Location: Forest World (Shadow Woman Forest) Role/Behavior: Blocks the exit to the Nexus, as well can be killed in order to spawn the exit to the Chocolate World Matoran Hawk Description: A small hawk Location: Matoran Keyboard Role/Behavior: Will fly in one direction and teleport the player to the Wastewater Treatment Plant Santa Mechanic Description: A tall, fat old man with a white beard in a mechanic outfit Location: Matoran Keyboard (Workshop) Role/Behavior: None Dwarf Mechanic Description: A small man in a mechanic outfit Location: Matoran Keyboard (Workshop) Role/Behavior: None Static Shock-kun Description: A small shock of electricity with a smiling face with Xs for eyes, surrounded by two machines Location: Marijuana Goddess World Role/Behavior: Will shock Urotsuki if she interacts with it White Drooling Creature Description: A round, white creature that drools and with a red stick coming out of its head Location: Library, Apartments Role/Behavior: Acts as the event of one of the book, triggers the White Drooling Creature Event when interacted with in the Apartments Hagure-Uzasu Description: A green drop with lips and eyes Location: Graveyard World Role/Behavior: Will flee from Urotsuki if she wears the Chainsaw effect and will drop 5000夢 if killed Shadow Figure Description: A shadow figure Location: Urotsuki's Dream Apartments (Game), The Baddies Bar Role/Behavior: Pushes Urotsuki at the end of the GB Game Yukata Jr. Description: A man with a fox mask Location: Urotsuki's Dream Apartments Role/Behavior: None Twintails Fan Description: A boy with red hair Location: Urotsuki's Dream Apartments Role/Behavior: Disappears when the Chainsaw is equipped Mother Description: A female figure with a giant fetus in her belly Location: Urotsuki's Dream Apartments Role/Behavior: The fetus will enlarge if the Bug effect is used Megusuri Meido Description: A black figure covered in eyes Location: Urotsuki's Dream Apartments Role/Behavior: Is present in most room of the Dressing Room, will prevent Urotsuki from progressing to the Fabric World in most cases. Using the Bike, Cake or Lantern effect will make her frown and let Urotsuki pass as a result Apartment Amoeba Description: A purple amoeba with a face Location: Urotsuki's Dream Apartments Role/Behavior: Will change its appearance depending on Urotsuki's effects Burobu Description: A melted metal structure Location: Gray Relic World Role/Behavior: Appears when Urotsuki uses the Glasses effect and will teleport her to The Nexus 2nd Layer Elvis Cat Description: A orange cat Location: Elvis Masada's Place Role/Behavior: Will appear in the Elvis Masada duet event Heart Plant Description: A plant with two blue eyes Location: Elvis Masada's Place, Valentine Land Role/Behavior: Will teleport Urotsuki to Elvis Masada's Place and Valentine Land Lady of the Sun Description: A lady in white with a white hat Location: Pastel Blue House Role/Behavior: None Fungi Hat Description: A humanoid with a hat dotted with holes Location: White Fern World Role/Behavior: Walks aimlessly around Egg Groper Description: A round blue creature with hands-like structures on it Location: White Fern World Role/Behavior: Walks aimlessly around Four Quarters Description: A green square on legs with 4 black squares on it Location: Flooded Baths Role/Behavior: None Sir Square Description: A humanoid orange entity with a square head and a mustache Location: Flooded Baths Role/Behavior: Will change color if Urotsuki equips the Grave effect or uses the Crossroad effect Smile Fish Description: A round cyan fish with a smile Location: Flooded Baths Role/Behavior: Will appear if Urotsuki equips the Fairy effect Bear Shopkeepers Description: A blue bear and a humanoid wearing a mask Location: Flooded Baths Role/Behavior: None Tribal Cashier Description: A humanoid with a large, complex tribal mask Location: Flooded Baths Role/Behavior: None Okina Robusuta Description: A lobster Location: Flooded Baths Role/Behavior: Aimlessly walks around Common NPCs Characters who can appear multiple times in a single world and thus represent a species rather than one individual. 1st Layer Shadow Lady Alternate Name(s): Black Witch Description: A woman in dark clothing and a dark hat. Black skin and red eyes when insane Location: Forest World, Urotsuki's Dream Apartments, The Baddies Bar, Japan Town, Tesla Garden, Underwater Amusement Park (Statue), Day & Night Towers, Monochrome Street, French Street, Toy World, Forest Carnival, Dark Warehouse, Shield Owl World, Urotsuki's Room (Nightmare event), Mask Shop (Disguise), Infinite Library, Never-Ending Hallway, Chocolate World, Despair Road Role/Behavior: Walks around aimless and turn insane if atttacked; insane ones will chase Urotsuki and teleport her to an isolated area Clown Description: A pink clown-like being Location: Urotsuki's Dream Apartments, Japan Town, The Baddies Bar, Underwater Amusement Park, Dark Room, Guts World, The Circus, Marijuana Goddess World Role/Behavior: Walks around aimless; insane ones will chase Urotsuki and teleport her to an isolated area and are immune to the Invisible effect Shadow Bird Description: A shadowy bird-like creature Location: Highway, Urotsuki's Dream Apartments, Cat Cemetery, The Baddies Bar, Underwater Amusement Park (Statue) Role/Behavior: Will chase Urotsuki and teleport her to an isolated area Shadow Gloop Description: A large black slime with whiskers Location: Purple World, Urotsuki's Dream Apartments, Onyx Tile World, Intestines Maze, The Baddies Bar, Underwater Amusement Park (Statue) Role/Behavior: Will chase Urotsuki and teleport her to an isolated area Shadow ??? Description: ??? Location: Highway, Urotsuki's Dream Apartments, The Baddies Bar, Intestines Maze, Underwater Amusement Park (Statue) Role/Behavior: Will chase Urotsuki and teleport her to an isolated area Walking Fungi Description: A small mushroom with legs, with varying colors Location: Mushroom World Role/Behavior: Walks aimlessly Shroom Stalk Description: A green stalk with a blue eye Location: Mushroom World Role/Behavior: Swims aimlessly in the green puddle Stone Pirori Description: A stone structure with a hole near its top Location: Mushroom World Role/Behavior: Swims aimlessly in the green puddle Shield Owl Description: Shield-shaped characters possessing eyes, arms and legs. Comes in many different color Location: Shield Owl World and Claw Forest Role/Behavior: None, although the one found in the claw forest can change color when attacked Joystick Pyramid Description: A small pyramid-like being with a stick coming out from the top Location: Heart World (Panel Passage) Role/Behavior: Walks aimlessly, will burn if the Lantern effect is used on them Garden Fly Description: A green fly Location: Garden World (Day and Night) Role/Behavior: Flies aimlessly, will become tired and fall on the ground in day time Green Monster Description: A small round and crocodile-like creature Location: Garden World (Day) Role/Behavior: Walks aimlessly and barks when interacted with Chanting Snail Description: A snail-like creature with a humanoid mouth Location: Purple World, Flooded Baths Role/Behavior: None Intestines Person Description: A character seemingly made out of intestines Location: Purple World Role/Behavior: Walks aimlessly around Green Steps Description: A disembodied pair of green feet Location: Forest World Role/Behavior: Walks aimlessly around Vine Spider Description: A series of walking vines Location: Forest World Role/Behavior: Walks aimlessly around Monmons Description: Small bug-like turquoise creatures with antanae Location: Marijuana Goddess World Role/Behavior: Walks aimlessly around, makes a sound when interacted with and will burn up if interacted with using the Lantern effect Yellow Tubes Description: Yellow tubes with white ends Location: Marijuana Goddess World Role/Behavior: Dances in place and will produce a sound when interacted with Sick Suits Description: Large colorful suits with goggly eyes, some might be vomitting Location: Graveyard World, Hospital Role/Behavior: None for most, the vomiting allows the player to access the Hospital Blue Esophagus Description: Long blue tubes with legs and eyes Location: Graveyard World Role/Behavior: Walks aimlessly around Pink Tongue Description: Pink creatures on legs, looking vaguely like tongues Location: Graveyard World, Hospital Role/Behavior: Walks aimlessly around, can force Urotsuki to wake up in the Graveyard's Sculpture event Red Elder Things Description: Red vertical mouth with tentacles Location: Graveyard World Role/Behavior: Walks aimlessly around Square Dinosaur Description: A reptile-like character made out of lines Location: Geometry World Role/Behavior: Aimlessly walks around Line Eyeball Description: A bright blue eyeball with lines for legs Location: Geometry World Role/Behavior: Aimlessly walks around Oval Watcher Description: Flying ovals with eyes Location: Geometry World Role/Behavior: Will chase Urotsuki and send her back at the beginning of the Geometry World. The rainbow ones will allow her access to a path to the Stone World Pixelad Description: A white pixel individual with a toilette-like shape on its head Location: Urotsuki's Dream Apartments (Game) Role/Behavior: Walks back and forth, sometimes blocking progress Suigin Description: Distorted grey figures on two legs Location: Gray Relic World Role/Behavior: Temporarily changes shape when interacted with 2nd Layer Heart Bug Description: A round pink insect Location: Bug Maze Role/Behavior: Aimlessly walks around Itchy Eye Description: Floating yellow eyeballs Location: White Fern World Role/Behavior: Aimlessly walks around Poker Tentacles Description: Red humanoid beings made out of tentacles Location: Flooded Baths Role/Behavior: None Background Characters Characters who don't exactly exist on the same layer as Urotsuki and are either parallax in the background or part of the tileset. These characters are mostly distinct from the previous category due to a lack of interaction, although it's not always the case. 1st Layer Staircase Stomacher Description: A large monochrome humanoid creature with a spike on its head and a huge hole in its stomach, with a staircase coming out of it Location: Shield Owl World (Monochrome Staircase) Role/Behavior: Lead the player to the Flooded Baths Aztec Rave Human Description: A series of humanoid figures represented in a highly stylized Aztec art style Location: Shield Owl World, TV Room, Wind Tunnel, Radiant Ruins, Cosmic World Role/Behavior: Acts as parallax, plays music in one of the channels of the TV Room Note: Its apparition in the TV Room event, as well as its many appearances as the parallax of a variety of worlds, indicate it to be a reference to the Aztec Rave Monkey Monster's Jaw Description: A giant black-and-white monster coming out of the ground Location: Forest World (Monster's Jaw) Role/Behavior: Allows the player to see where they obtained their current effect Marijuna Goddess Description: A female humanoid with multiple arms and dressed in a Buddha-like attire Location: Marijuana Goddess World, Japan Town, Monochrome Feudal Japan Role/Behavior: Portrayed on the ground tiles of Marijuana Goddess World and the parallax of the map, triggers and appear in the event of the same name, portrayed in the walls of Japan Town and Monochrome Feudal Japan Falling Man Description: A white figure of a man falling Location: Library Role/Behavior: Acts as the event of one of the book Surimuki Description: A monochrome girl with a part of her skull scrapped off Location: Library, Broken Faces Area Role/Behavior: Acts as the event of one of the book, none in the Broken Faces Area Zombie Hand Description: A green hand Location: Library Role/Behavior: Acts as the event of one of the book Waku Waku-san Description: A young round boy with a red cap Location: Library Role/Behavior: Acts as the event of one of the book Heart Giver Description: A human with spiky purple hair giving a heart Location: Library Role/Behavior: Acts as the event of one of the book Dead Face Description: Sketched faces Location: Graveyard World, Hospital Role/Behavior: Acts as parallax Graveyard's Sculpture Description: Two creature, one yellow and the other cyan, entangled with one another Location: Graveyard World Role/Behavior: Will trigger the event of the same name when attack, and will later allow the player access to the Dream Park Smilling Geometry Description: A face coming out of the ground composed out of white lines Location: Geometry World Role/Behavior: None Smokin' HAL Description: A large face with a cigar drawn in a simple artstyle Location: Geometry World Role/Behavior: Allows the player to access the Broken Faces Area and the Intestines Maze Razor Doll Description: A doll with extremely long hair nailed to the wall Location: Urotsuki's Dream Apartments Role/Behavior: None Gray Relic Description: Metallic aztec-styled creatures Location: Gray Relic World Role/Behavior: None Great Gray Relic Description: A giant aztec figure Location: Gray Relic World Role/Behavior: Acts as parallax 2nd Layer Bubbleman Hitogata Description: Large silhouette of a humanoid creature with a hole in its head Location: Elvis Masada's Place Role/Behavior: The camera pans up to show it if the player interacts with its spot Pastel Shadow Description: A shadow standing over the balcony Location: Pastel Blue House Role/Behavior: None Red Sun Description: A red sun with a single eye Location: Pastel Blue House Role/Behavior: Will unequip Urotsuki's chainsaw effect if she attempts to attack the Lady of the Sun Fern Lady Description: Silhouette of a female-looking entity Location: White Fern World Role/Behavior: None Henkeiling'' Description: A green head with two vertical eyes and lips Location: White Fern World Role/Behavior: Looks at Urotsuki '''Brige Trolls Description: Large humanoid statues with distorted faces Location: Flooded Baths Role/Behavior: None Crimson Smile Description: A red moon with a giant smile Location: Flooded Baths Role/Behavior: None 6th Layer Caretaker Description: A large blue humanoid with a distorted face and a belly in the shape of an eye Location: Flooded Baths (Isolated section) Role/Behavior: None Category:Blog posts